Broken Axle
by MyJacobsBetterThanBellas
Summary: Axel was in need of a miracle, the Metal Manicas were in need of a team member. She gives them a chance, Wylde gives her something more.  Wylde/OC


Broken Axel

Okay, first things first I DON'T own Acceleracers if I did the 4th movie would have already been made and it would be ALL about Wylde!

AND I finally got a Beta reader who is amazingly AWSOME! thank you soooo much KaL KeY!

Chapter one

I winced, staring into the bathroom mirror, into the eyes of my image - not wanting to believe it was me. Bruises and cutes lined my arms and chest, my jeans covered the rest, my right cheek was slowly turning a deep ugly purple. The sound of my cell phone ringing caused me to flinch, than quickly grabbing it. Flipping it open as fast as I could, terrified it might have woken him up.

"Hello?" I answered hiding the shakiness in my voice. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall listening to what the other had to say. "I don't know Taro, why would he need me? I'm not as good as you guys" I told him "What does Tork think?" I asked him sighing "Okay. I'll think about it" I told him hanging up. I sighed again, letting everything he said sink in. The sound of Canes drunken snore filled the silence. _Heres your chance_ my mind told me. I shook my head "I hope your right Taro" I muttered as I quietly opened the bathroom door, glancing cautiously at Cane who lay spread out on the bed naked - a beer bottle still in his hand. I silently walked towards the closet grabbing a black duffel bag and started shoving all my clothes into it. Then Once done, I raced silently back to the bathroom and started packing all my things.

then, I quietly crept down the basement stairs where my car was, my heels echoed in the large room. I eagerly kicked them off and ran to my supped up black corvette. I smiled, opening the door, causing everything lit up neon blue. I threw my duffel bad and backpack on the backseat. I smiled wider as I got in and turned the the key, the engine purred softly. _oh how I missed you!_ I thought, then grinned an evil grin as I gunned the engine, racing out of the basement with a screech.

/

(Wylde)

I rolled out from under Flathead Fury hearing the sound of Nickelbacks "Side of a bullet" coming towards us.

"Hey, did that Teku idiot actually get some decent music?" Porkchop asked from across the room as I quickly got up.

"No" I said shortly as a black corvette entered through the hidden ramp just as the sirens went off signaling that another realm was opening. I quickly turned and got into my car hearing my name being called, the black corvette could wait - it was time to race.

/

(Axle)

I quickly cut the engine off as I watched a stream of cars race into an ON ramp. _Just as he described it _I thought as I started at the massive ramp full of twists and turns and even a loop. I quickly opened the door seeing Taro walking towards me a small smile on his lips

"You came" he said softly. I smiled, shrugging.

"Nothin better to do" I lied, consciously wrapping my jacket tighter around me, using it to hide my secret.)

"Who's this?"A bitter voice broke my thoughts, causing me to jump. I turned to see a tall man in a full metal body brace, he glared at me through his purple tinted glasses, (nd it caused me to take a step back towards Taro.

"This is Axle, she's replacing Monkey" He said quickly. I glanced at him, confused, but the look on his face told me to not say anything so I nodded silently.

"Is she any good" he asked, looking towards my car, than nodded in approval.

"Yes" Taro replied confidently.

"We'll see how she does" he said softly "Meeting in an hour" he called as he walked away.

/ (don't need)

"That was Dr. Tezla" Taro informed me as we walked down a long silver hall off the garage.

"What happened to Monkey?" I asked softly. Taro sighted heavily, pausing.

He committed suicide a couple months ago" he told me softly, "The silence is deafening. Its' like. . . . not normal - even the Teku. . ." He struggled to tell me "I was hoped having you back might help" he confessed, I nodded silently. He sighed as we stopped in front of a silver door at the end of the hall "You can stay in here -its on the Teku side. . .but I don't think they'll care. The rooms are all the same" he told me after. A minute of silence "If you decide to be one of us. . . we'll have to talk to Tork" he added. I couldn't help but smile, Taro had always teased me about never being an official Metal Maniac - I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to join or not, I wasn't even sure if the offer was still good "I'll come and get you in about an hour and show you where the Conference room is located" he told me, interrupting my thoughts as I walked into the room.

"Thanks" I told him as he turned to walk away, he paused and nodded as the door slid closed. I turned and threw my duffel bag and backpack onto the twin bed that sat against the wall. I sighed, shacking my head.

/

My eyes widened when I saw him, I quickly looked away. I could feel him staring at me through his black tinted glasses. _my god he really did change_ I thought as I sat down between Taro and Tork. I glanced across the table at the other group. They were all dressed in Techno-ish clothing, the Teku symbol somewhere on there jackets. One of them had headphones on - his head bobbed to the beat of the techno music you could hear clearly in the silent room. I spotted Kurt beside what looked like the leader of the group, who sat across from Tork

"That's Nolo, he's the Teku's leader" Taro whispered, noticing me looking at him. I nodded, still feeling Wyldes gaze.

"Taro, are you sure I should be here" I whispered back as my hands started to slightly shake under the table.

"Positive" he replied. I sighed, feeling even more nervous when Dr. Tezla walked into the room with another woman who stared at me.

"Thats Lani" Taro quickly whispered, so only I could hear.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Axle, she's taking Monkey's place" Tork told her. I saw Porkchop shacking his head

"I didn't know you allowed girls to be one of you" She said bitterly.

"I"m not a Metal Maniac" I told her finally gathering the courage to speak "I'm here because Tork and Taro asked me" I added softly, feeling everyone stare at me.

"If you're done lets get to the real reason we're here" Dr. Tezla's bitter voice broke the short silence. "New realms are beginning to open" he continued.

I heard Wylde sigh loudly. "Yea, so?" he said sounding annoyed "There just like the old ones" he added.

"They're not" Tezla replied, glaring at him.

"Instead of only an hour to get threw (through) the realm, you have two" Lani spoke up, standing beside Tezla "Which means they're going to be longer, or harder especially if the drones have access too them."

"And the Silencers" Tezla added. I sighed leaning into the seat and help back a shriek as my back protested. I sat up quickly, I noticed Wylde glance at me. I quickly looked away, and just then sirens went off.

I turned to see the giant wheel that hovered in the center of the Acceledome, its massive rings slowly rotating in different direction.  
"Tork Maddox, Deezel Riggs, Nolo Pasaro, and Karma Eiss will be racing" Tezla ordered. They all jumped up and ran towards the door. I turned towards Taro, nodding as we got up. I watched Wylde walk quickly out of the room. I sighed, shacking my head. I had forgotten he was going to be here.

/

(Two days Later)

"What's with you and Wylde?" Taro asked as I twisted two wires together, causing the tank of Nitrox2 to lit up a bright blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked, rolling out from under my car. Taro shrugged leaning against my car.

"The way you two kept glancing at each other and Wylde has never been this quiet" he replied. I shook my head, getting up and got in my car.

"You know what happened" I told him softly, turning two switches by my head, turning my music off. I then turned the key in the ignition the Nitrox2 and EDR let up, one Red and one blue, matching the rest of my car. I sighed again, cutting the car off.

"Yea, you left right after the world race" Taro said seriously as I slowly got out of the car. I shrugged.

"Wylde didn't care, you were the only two who didn't like Cane" I told him, turning away and started walking towards the Metal Maniacs Side of the garage.

"And I was right" he called after me. I froze, my clothes suddenly felt tighter. I turned towards him "You flinch every time someone raisers there ha-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, cutting him off, then closed my eyes. I tensed up, waiting for his hand to come down on me, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes. Taro stood in front of me, his eyes full of sadness. He sighed. I looked down, than up.

"I would never hurt you" he said softly "None of us would" he added. I nodded, ashamed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, Taro shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Cane's the one who should be sorry" he told me. I shook my head, causing him to sigh again.

"I saw the bruises and scares" he told me. I felt my face pale, no one had ever scene them.

"Don't tell anyone please" I begged him. He shook his head.

"The others need to know we're-"

"Please Taro" I pleaded with him "Especially Wylde" I added.

"I thought Wylde doesn't care" he shot back "Besides we can help you."

"I don't need help" I replied stubbornly "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Axle, You need looked at, there are cuts all over you back and you flinch at everything. You've tip-toed around us like were about to yell at you or hit you. . ." he stopped "And your not the same" he added softly after a minute of silence, I sighed.

"I don't think I ever will be" I whispered, a tear streamed down my cheek. So much had happened - I wasn't the same person. _Then why did you come here? _My mind asked me_ to get away from him and to be. . . .happy again_ I answered myself. I smiled a shaky smile.

"But I can try " I said looking up trying to sound confident, Taro smiled "I'll talk to Tork. . . .But I'm not ready for the others to know. . . ." I added. Taro reluctantly nodded.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked, I nodded shyly.

"Thanks Taro" I told him, feeling at peace for the first time in 3 years.

So... what do you guys think? I **absolutely love **Reviews! they make my day and make me write faster. . . .


End file.
